


Heroes’ Burning Will

by JewelBecky



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Eri, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Shinsou Hitoshi, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Lambo is Denki's sibling, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Reincarnated Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reincarnation, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Toga Himiko Goes to U.A. High School, Vigilante Rokudou Mukuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelBecky/pseuds/JewelBecky
Summary: My first reincarnation-fusion fic for you this Christmas. Now, some are wondering what I mean by that, as I didn’t write crossover as I have concluded that there are two main types of stories that are listed as crossovers when writers list the fandoms of their stories, straight crossovers or fusions. Straight crossovers are the majority like 'Drop Off' by wolfsrainrules in their Flicker series and are where both fandoms exist in the same universe and interact with each other, this still can include when one character is a part of both fandoms like, staying with Harry Potter and KHR, where Harry is Skull. Fusions I have split into two subcategories, normal fusions commonly listed under tabs on AO3 as that e.g. when people draw their favourite characters in their Hogwarts house, that means they are wizards or witches and the only thing about them that hasn’t change is personality, appearance mostly (colouring might become more common colours unless explanation included) & what their strengths might be, i.e. Jack “Frost” Overland is a Muggleborn prankster who specialises in “Winter based” spells i.e. Freezing Charm etc hence the nickname Frost. Then there are reincarnations like 'Blue Fire, Yellow Flames' by Luki Dimension which characters from KHR are reborn into the BNHA universe but as characters of that universe. That means there is another two subsets that can form, being born as "themselves" as new added characters with abilities completely of their new world but close to their old, i.e. my story & its inspiration 'Harmonic Flames' as they born in families that allow that to be true or keeping their old abilities just possibly in a new form, like Luki’s story since Flames are part of the soul on top of in their genes (i.e. Sky's having Sky kids is more likely etc.). That means there is reincarnation stories that aren’t fusions when one character is reborn in their own world as either a new character like Compass by orkestrations where Izuku is reborn as Mirko’s illegitimate son, or a Master of Death Harry is given a second chance to relive his life.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. The NEWS

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harmonic Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141645) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> My first reincarnation-fusion fic for you this Christmas. Now, some are wondering what I mean by that, as I didn’t write crossover as I have concluded that there are two main types of stories that are listed as crossovers when writers list the fandoms of their stories, straight crossovers or fusions. Straight crossovers are the majority like 'Drop Off' by wolfsrainrules in their Flicker series and are where both fandoms exist in the same universe and interact with each other, this still can include when one character is a part of both fandoms like, staying with Harry Potter and KHR, where Harry is Skull. Fusions I have split into two subcategories, normal fusions commonly listed under tabs on AO3 as that e.g. when people draw their favourite characters in their Hogwarts house, that means they are wizards or witches and the only thing about them that hasn’t change is personality, appearance mostly (colouring might become more common colours unless explanation included) & what their strengths might be, i.e. Jack “Frost” Overland is a Muggleborn prankster who specialises in “Winter based” spells i.e. Freezing Charm etc hence the nickname Frost. Then there are reincarnations like 'Blue Fire, Yellow Flames' by Luki Dimension which characters from KHR are reborn into the BNHA universe but as characters of that universe. That means there is another two subsets that can form, being born as "themselves" as new added characters with abilities completely of their new world but close to their old, i.e. my story & its inspiration 'Harmonic Flames' as they born in families that allow that to be true or keeping their old abilities just possibly in a new form, like Luki’s story since Flames are part of the soul on top of in their genes (i.e. Sky's having Sky kids is more likely etc.). That means there is reincarnation stories that aren’t fusions when one character is reborn in their own world as either a new character like Compass by orkestrations where Izuku is reborn as Mirko’s illegitimate son, or a Master of Death Harry is given a second chance to relive his life.

**Breaking NEWS** “Endeavour, the Flame Hero, has been bought up on charges of child and spouse abuse. This come to be this afternoon when his youngest, a pair of fraternal twins, rushed into a police station, yelling that Father was really mad & Mum was defending herself. They explained that the youngest of the two, Tsunayoshi, defied Todoroki Snr, revealing his Quirk for the first time, in defence of their mother when he slapped her for trying to stop him from "training" the other twin, Shouto, too hard for young age of only 5, whose Quirk was given the very uncreative name of 'Half-Hot, Half-Cold'. Mrs Todoroki suffered third-degree burns on her arms, mostly her lower arms while Shouto had second-degree burns on his chest & burn scars on other parts of his body. Other charges will most likely be laid on the Pro as investigations continue due to his rantings when he was bought in and the interviews with the rest of the family, his two other sons and his only daughter.” The male newscaster goes. “There is a saying, _it takes a real man to have a girl_ , so Endeavour only having the one, proves that on top of his brash & rude attitude.” His female co-host says. “True. Now, Endeavour has been released on bail with the following conditions, he has to have a tracking anklet on as a restraining order has been placed against him by his family so he has to stay at his agency with all of his patrols monitored by other Pros whose Quirks are suitable in controlling the Flame Hero’s Hellfire.” “On top of the restraining order, the probably soon-to-be-ex-Mrs-Todoroki almost certainly has started divorce and custody proceedings as well.”

“Following up the story about the Todoroki family,” the newsreader goes, the next week. “The ex-Number Two Pro-hero is facing more charges.” “We say ex-Number Two as Endeavour’s rating as plummeted to below Number 10 after last weeks’ story with experts saying that he shall be below Number 20 by the end of this week.” His fellow anchor-woman goes and continues “Which is ironic because all of Todoroki Snr’s crimes sprang from his obsession with beating All Might.” “Yes, that is true. All of the accusation against Endeavour flow from his biggest charge, Quirk Marriage, since he decided that if he couldn’t, he would "create" a "legacy" that could surpass All Might.” “Yes, that means that soon-ex-Mrs Todoroki’s mother who is still alive is being investigated. But back to Endeavour, who decided on then Miss Hakuya due to her Quirk being complete opposite to his and wanted a child who could control both.” “Right, but he just wanted a powerful child and the police in a statement told to the press, that his firstborn’s fire Quirk was stronger than Todoroki Snr’s but due to genetics, he didn’t have a fire-wielder’s natural protection from their element, so he was more comfortable at extremely low temperatures and his Quirk could easily burn him. This meant he was deemed a "failure" by Enji, according to his to-be-ex-wife in the same press conference, followed by the next two children whose hair followed the concept of white meant ice-type Quirks like her own, so Shouto’s and Tsunayoshi’s unique colouring of half-half and natural ombre meant that they were his "masterpieces" especially Shouto who didn’t or couldn’t hide his Quirk from Todoroki Snr.” “That is how he referred to the twins, his "masterpieces" like they were dolls that he alone crafted not considering the fact that the woman is the one that had to carry them for approx. 8 months, since twins shorten the pregnancy’s duration, plus the other 3 pregnancies before that and contributed half the DNA material. But on a different note, the oldest decided when the family discovered they were expecting twins that he shall start looking into support gear & hero costume design so that he can support the twins while also seeing if he can find ways to negate his own problems with his Quirk. He was slowly getting Enji warmed up to the idea of letting him enter the Support Course at U.A. as he just turned 14.” “But now he doesn’t have to, as Endeavour is out of the picture and rumours have it that U.A. shall happily accept him with just a profile and so do most other High Schools.”


	2. A True Hero's starting line

“Mum,” Izuku Midoriya goes as he watches the latest about the Flame Hero Scandal on the NEWS. “Yes, sweetie?” “What is the difference between a "true hero" and a Pro-Hero?” “What do you mean?” “Well, Endeavour is a Pro with a licence & everything but his actions towards people including his own family don’t seem all that heroic.” “That is an interesting point. Let me see, I shall put in Pre-Quirk to make sure it doesn’t give as information on Pros. Let’s start with just hero.” She goes and types that into the search directory. They get the following "a person noted for courageous acts or nobility of character: He became a local hero when he saved the drowning child. a person who, in the opinion of others, has special achievements, abilities, or personal qualities and is regarded as a role model or ideal: My older sister is my hero." “Okay, let’s add true in front,” and the following is the first thing on the page "A true hero is someone who does something heroic for the benefit of others. For the benefit of someone other than themselves. Which doesn’t mean that a hero can’t benefit from his or her own heroism. But their deed or act or performance or accomplishment is not primarily for their own benefit." This stuck with Izuku in the years to come & an inspiration that he turned into a poster during Middle School so, years into the future, when Ochaco Uraraka explains her reasons for becoming a Pro, he calls her a true hero and quotes that definition to the group when she argues against being called that, telling the group that she is doing it for the benefit of her parents plus choosing to become a Rescue Hero, meaning she wishes to help even more people in the process of doing so, she could have decided on any other job but she choose to become a Pro. Tenya Iida and the Todoroki twins hear that and have to agree, Uraraka was acting in a truly selfless manner and she had to release her Quirk as she accidently activated on herself in her embarrassment.  
But back to young Izuku’s and his mum’s internet search, they look down the page and see the question "What are the qualities of a true hero?" and Izuku clicks on it and the following list is on the webpage after they scroll down to see the whole thing "12 Characteristics of Heroism: Bravery, Conviction, Courage, Determination, Helpful, Honesty, Inspirational, Moral integrity, Protective, Self-sacrifice, Selflessness, & Strength" “Well, Endeavour seems to have some of these but he definitely didn’t have moral integrity since it was in his own home away from the public his crimes happened or acting in a truly helpful, selflessness manner with an attitude of self-sacrifice in the field.” Inko goes. “Yeah, that is right. What about people with powers being heroes or superheroes I think they were called.” Izuku asks. “Okay, let’s see,” and she changes true to super without the space and gets the following "A superhero or superheroine is a stock character that possesses abilities beyond those of ordinary people, who typically uses their powers to help the world become a better place, or is dedicated to protecting the public, and stopping evil." They scroll down and see the question asking about the who were the best heroes that had a link to a video that Inko says that Izuku can watch after they eat.  
“Mum, Mum,” Izuku goes once he finishes the video that was very old and managed to survive the changing world once Quirks showed up and any information you could find on the listed heroes. “What has you so excited?” “Five of this heroes on this list didn’t have powers, with two others powers technically don’t help them fight, since Number 20 just healed really fast and couldn’t die like another one Number 4, but that one had claws that scientist added metal to plus the rest of his skeletal structure and Number 13 become blind but gained super-hearing like a bat. But Number One was Quirkless.” Inko looks at the page that Izuku had written about this character: The Dark Knight Hero (giving him a catchphrase like Pros do), Batman, called the Greatest Detective of his city or the Caped Crusader, & his sidekicks/family, Nightwing, & the various Robins used their brains and gadgets plus martial arts, and Number 5: Iron Man- he created a suit to save his life but improve it to stop the person who wanted him dead & used his position to sell weapons to baddies plus he made a version of A.I. earlier in his life that then he uses to help control it plus Number 8: Green Lantern- a special green ring with a lantern shaped battery, pure willpower manifested into physical form with a note saying 'no ring just willpower & courage.' “What do you want to do?” “Can you sign me for gymnastics and martial arts classes once I start Primary School? And can we find Summer camps that are all about inventing gadgets so I can learn to design & make my own support gear and make connections so in the future I don’t have to, meaning I can focus on Hero work? Because I mightn’t be able to be a hero exactly like All Might, but I can still be a hero and with the right tools, I can become a Pro. I need to also organise, if I am going to continue my notes on Quirks, to write in code so find out how to create my own so no one can use them against those I write about. Different languages might work as well as people won’t want to translate it if it is in uncommon one, learning at a young age is useful there as it would come natural to people.” Inko could see that Izuku was very excited about this due to his mumbling and realised that yes it was going to be difficult as Izuku didn’t have the advantage of a Quirk so he needed to work harder than those with but he had found a path that will allow him to become a Pro-Hero especially since he was starting at this young age, he had time, about a decade, to learn and grow. She only gives the following warming “Make sure you protect yourself as you won’t be able to save others if you yourself are hurt too badly in the progress.”


	3. The Spark to start the Blaze

Katsuki Bakugou, whom all his Day Care teachers were praising for his strong Quirk, & the Elementary teachers from the associated Primary school of it, that he will mostly likely start at next year, listened to the NEWS in shock, the Number Two Hero, even though Endeavour wasn’t his favourite that will be All Might, they were someone he looked up to since his Quirk, when it come in, was a fire-related Quirk like theirs, was arrested on pretty nasty charges and more laid on him due to the fact the Pro couldn’t stand the idea of not topping All Might in the Hero Rankings. “I am glad those kids have the chance to be kids and their brother can follow his dream to help them & himself.” He hears his father go and now that was a punch in the gut. The Todoroki twins were his age and their Quirks, especially the older one Shouto’s, were strong and, like his, only get more powerful as they get older and that meant when they get to High School age & if they still want to become a Pro-Heroes, they probably be going to U.A. as well in the same year as him. The teachers were only comparing him to kids at the Kindergarten not the wider area or region meaning there is probably heaps of others his age with strong Quirks that desire to become heroes so he would be competing against them in the Rankings during their High School years then as they start their Pro-Hero careers. That got Katsuki thinking, why did he want to become a Pro-Hero in the first place? Was it because everyone was saying that he had the prefect Quirk for it? According to the experts discussing Endeavour, just because someone has a strong Quirk doesn’t mean they are suited to become a hero as Quirks didn’t make a Pro, their attitude did and bully/abusers like Endeavour were only technically two steps away from being an actual villain. They were saying people who messed with those they consider weaker than them i.e. bullies, where only a step away from just attacking anyone they feel like and then they might be recruited by gangs to become actual criminals or thugs that meant they might become full-blown villains. Perfect was a heavy burden to place on a kid just because of their Quirk as it put pressure on him to get stronger and good grades to be able to get into U.A. being the best hero school but also the one closest to where he is living.  
Once he actually started Grade One, he started to inquire and look up other professions that allowed him to fight people. He learns about sports or underground cage fighting; he discovers that the Olympics were no longer a huge thing due to the rise of Sport Festivals at Hero Academies with U.A.’s being the biggest in Japan. But there was still a committee that organised intercountry competitions in various sports with those with similar Quirks competing between each other while underground cage fights were either free-for-all or pairs where the Quirks could be anything. While he was doing this, he noticed the Izuku wasn’t trying to hang out with him on certain days and the nerd was heading to the library during lunch. Also, the mutterings were harder to understand as the words didn’t make any sense to him anymore. This all come to head on Saturday during the Summer when Katsuki lead his two other companions and Izuku on a trip through the woods. Katsuki was still distracted as Izuku was keeping up plus wasn’t around the previous week at all. He slipped and the nerd was there with a hand reaching out, asking if he was okay. Before he could sneer and slap the hand away, he saw something in the green eyes that made him pause. “Why do you want to be a hero, Deku?” saying the name only to make show that at this moment he seemed useless and defenceless even though something had changed. “I want to help people like All Might does, saving them from disaster zones like that video but also bad situations where someone is hurting them either directly or indirectly via other forms of crimes. I decided that that a mix Underground & Rescue Hero, a Twilight Hero, is the type of hero I would be better suited for. (edited from 'Hindsight is Everything') Kacchan, why do you want to be the best hero?” Zuku asked back. He paused, as he actually accepted the support from the smaller kid, who managed to not stumble then wiped the mud from his shorts. “Because I’m told that my Quirk is the best! So, I should be the best hero, like All Might!” he said, confused but realising this was maybe the time he finally got an answer to why he should continue to become a Pro. “But why is All Might the best Kacchan?” Izu asked. “Because All Might always wins!” he answered. “But why does All Might win? Why does he even fight at all?” Izuku asked him again. He was silent, a grim sort of look on his face as he waited for Izuku to continue. “He fights to save people from bad people who want to hurt them. Like I said he also saves them like he does in that video.” Izuku explained. “I wanted to help you because I want to help people like All Might, because that’s why I think he’s the best. I don’t think you needed help up, but it was nice to try and help right? You could have hit your head.” “So, you are doing something during the week to help you become what you are calling a Twilight Hero, what actually are you doing?” “I have been doing gymnastics and Aikido/Hapkido, when I hit Middle School I am going to switch to Jujutsu and add some parkour & Escrima with tonfa as my main weapon of choice and Archery for long distance. I am going to customise the tonfa and the arrows that I use. You should think about trying Kickboxing or Muay Thai, so you don’t completely rely on a punching style of fighting.” “Twilight, why that name for the type of hero you wish to be?” “I have a new favourite hero as my inspiration even though All Might is my favourite real-life hero but I can’t be actually like him, and the Dark Knight is more a mix of Underground and Spotlight due to that that is a leader of a group fighting for Justice and his first sidekick become leader of his own covet ops team. It is sad that due to Pros, people stopped thinking up stories on frictional heroes or decided not to adopt them to the modern world, changing details to make them fit but I am glad as well since that meant the Caped Crusader and the two others like him, The Hood and Robotic Wunderkind plus Circus-proclaimed "World’s Greatest Marksman" weren’t changed.” “I need to look them up, don’t I?” “Yep. But Kacchan, if you need something else to focus beside beating villains, why don’t you look up different causes, picking one that you could be passionate about? If you start looking now you have time to find one by the time, we start High School.” “Interesting, yeah, I can do that. Once I start looking into the martial arts you mentioned do you want to spar together?” “That would be great, thanks Kacchan!” As this was going on, Katsuki just continued moving and left the two other kids behind as he talked with Izuku. Once they reached home, he turns to the other boy and goes, “Keep that all up and you won’t be defenceless anymore and you are really aren’t useless after all.” “Yeah,” Izuku replied, knowing that was as much of an apology he was going to get, “but that allowed me to find my hero name, Dekiru, Ground Zero.” “Ground Zero?” “Yeah, since you would be more likely to be where the action is and the centre of an explosion or area closest to it is called that, or Hypocentre but Ground Zero sounds cooler.” “Ground Zero and Dekiru, yeah…” “Our generations Symbols of Courage & Victory and Hope & Resolve.” “Hope? Resolve?” “Hope, knowing & trusting that someone will be rescue them. Resolve, determination in fighting for what one believes in.” “Neat! See you tomorrow, Dekiru!” “Until then, Ground Zero!” And the two boys part ways, with a relationship that was on its way to be much healthier than it was and might have continued to be.


	4. The Meaning of Safety & Freedom

The Public Safety Commission President and the rest of the Hero Public Safety Commission, HPSC, were facing lots of scrutiny due to Flame Hero Scandal and how that caused young Keigo Takami a.k.a. Hawks to rebel and question if he wants to be a Pro-Hero anymore but they can see that he is still leaning towards doing so. They had taken him from his parents when he was only 7 so allowing the last five years for him to mostly forget his birth name and enough training that she could be happy with. A member of the committee came up with a suggestion, why don’t they see if they can locate a retired Hero that is related to Takami and get them to foster young Hawk & allow them to reclaim their first name at least by going to Junior High, then once they started High School, come out of retirement to open a paper agency that the High Schooler could do his work studies and internships at, then they help turn it into a proper one when Hawks graduated and could co-run. The others and the President find that agreeable and get people on it. It takes a couple of months, but they identify the Angelic Hero, White Eagle; Kuebiko Takahide a retired Pro as Keigo’s second cousin. The Hero was happy to hear about Keigo and the two met with the retiree soon adopting the youngster and enrolling him into a Middle School a year late, he shall do the complete first year online until then. Keigo was surprised at his name but let early memories start to flow again and got used to being Keigo Takahide, a mutant kid with a bright future ahead of him not the child solider of the HPSC. Kuebiko accepted the recommendation about the paper agency and asked about recruiting other heroes once his new charge graduated. The President said that was fine. And so, the Commission believed that they were on the right track to avoid any more backlash.  
Since there were other changes occurring as the search for other members of Takami’s family was happening. All the Hero Schools decided to have their nursing staff and guidance counsellors do both a full physical and psychological evaluation just before the Provisional Hero License Exams to see if they are suitable to continue on the path of becoming a Pro. If they aren’t due to a physical problem, support shall be organised to help them, if it is psychological problem the person shall not be allowed to participate in the License Exams that round until the issues are dealt with, if the problems can’t be solved as there no sign of improvement by the next round then the student is removed from the hero course altogether. This meant that any students who the teachers deemed would be detrimental to the public safety or morale if they become a hero was not allowed to. The HPSC also started looking into allowing the Police to use their Quirks in public after doing their own training and the idea that people could get a license at the end of High School due to training with their Quirks in ways that followed what career they were interested in, saying they can use their Quirks safety without harming themselves or others around them.


	5. Time passes...

One year and a day since Endeavour’s arrest, 9 months since his sentencing & exile from Japan:  
“And done,” Rei goes as she signs the last bit of the paperwork, “Once this has gone through, I shall be Rei Yukishima, my mother’s maiden name. Now to do the rest to change everyone else’s name to match.” “Mum, is okay if I hyphenate it with our old one when I start high school?” Tsuna asks. “Why do you wish that?” She says back. “To redeem the name so that in the future people can hear that name and not think of Father, having him become a footnote in history as my biological sire not me as one of his scions, & when referred to with Shouto as his dual heirs.” “That is a cool idea,” Natsuo goes, “I am thinking of maybe of becoming a doctor by getting my medical welfare degree, so can I enrol into college with your maiden name hyphenated as well to redeem since it seems that you don’t want to use it due to the fact that it was your father who gave you away.” “Why don’t we do a family tree and see if there are any names that I could use as well for my support company’s name?” Toya goes, “especially since I have a fire Quirk, with Shouto and Tsuna having partial fire Quirks, and Yukishima mean Snow Island.” “Okay, I shall do yours first, Toya since you have already started at U.A. so if you wish for the extra name, you need to decide on one quickly.” Ironically, the names of the nearest maternal relatives on their sires’ side start with ‘H’ like Rei’s maiden name, so Shouto shall become Yukishima-Higuchi, Toya shall become Yukishima-Homura with his company being called Homura’s Forge, but he shall sign his work Dabi, and Natsu shall become Yukishima-Hakuya while Fuyumi deciding not to hyphenate the name until she married if she does, adding her husband’s name.

During that year, Katsuki’s trainer, Hideo (name taken from 'Paper Agency' by miscellea), noticed that the fact that the explosive boxer nicknamed those at the dojo but a selective few that he had become part of, with the nicknames being after the most stand out feature of the person like their identifier while students that aren’t regular aren’t and everyone else were called extras by him. He approaches the kid and asks him a few pointed questions to get to understand the problem during a personal match. After the time was up, the trainer pulled Bakugou aside and went “Sorry, kid, you have a mental issue and probably need to see if you can get help for it.” “What do you mean?” “The questions I was asking you and your answers make me believe that you most likely have something called Face Blindness.” “Face Blindness?” “Yeah, boy, you don’t seem to able to recognise faces of anyone except those of your closest and who you spend real quality time with like your family and slowly me. Your nicknames are the way you know who that person is, as you are describing them and identifying them by that or their Quirk if it isn’t a Mutant type which makes it their designator i.e. your classmate with wings.” “Okay, I think I see what you are talking about. So, what should I do?” “Talk to your parents and see a professional about it to see if it related to your biochemical Quirk.” “Yes, sensei!” And Katsuki did so and it was discovered that yes, it was related to his Quirk a little as it messed with his brain chemistry, so he worked with a psychiatrist to help him learn to the names of people instead of calling them the nicknames most of the time as in his head they were the way he identified people, so he just had to link the name to the describer. As in a different world, nicknames were used if Bakugou believed you could handle it & he thought you were an okay person ['What’s in a Hoard?' by Titus621] aka a potential close friend.  
Hideo also suggested that Katsuki find a hobby that used his hands to do to calm down a little with and maybe one that was creative, so he wasn’t always destroying stuff with them. He also encourages the whole Bakugou family to therapy specially to see if Katsuki’s temper can be controlled later on, when he was turning 10 so approaching his teen years. Hideo wasn’t a psychotherapist or a expert in brain chemistry or Quirks so he didn’t fully known if Katsuki’s temper was also related to his Quirk but he known that he still needed to get anger management anyway.

At the same time, Izuku had made a couple of new allies, a couple online and two in real life. The online friends were the ones he talked to about code, other languages & computer security and to them, he was just Gr33n_Zuk or Zuk for short, a youngster who absorb coding & other languages like mad as they didn’t realise that he wasn’t a teen. The two other friends he met separately as he couldn’t imagine the chaos of having them met would bring, the first at the gadget camp before that day at the bridge and the other while exploring Takoba Municipal Beach Park. The first was Mei Hatsume a pink-haired girl with an eyesight Quirk that allowed her to look at things more closely who loved creating inventions of just for anything and once she heard what his goal was, made him her pet project. In her words, the potential for gadgets was endless as she didn’t have to work around a Quirk. The second was a boy who wanted to be known as Spanner and he was using his Quirk to see what was wrong with any appliance he came against, turning it on without power and seeing if all the components doing their jobs correctly or not. Izuku offered to move smaller ones for the other boy as he wanted to build up muscle anyway. Spanner didn’t really have a creative streak, but he could upgrade anything.


	6. Forging the Paths

Tsuna and Shouto decided that they wished to stay home-schooled until at least Toya graduated from U.A. while Fuyumi was the right age to start at Middle School so she was allowed to start late at Soumei Junior High School while Natsu was just about to start late at Elementary school at 9 years of age like the twins would be as he held off a year for the media to die down a little before going. Toya made connections at U.A. and even managed to organise a new material for Midnight’s costume (see 'Green Light District' by Matty014 for idea) that fixed itself, so she doesn’t go through as many. Once he has graduated and has set up Homura’s Forge, he tells his crew about his wish to go to Elementary Schools to see if he can aid youngster with their Quirks especially due to bad drawbacks.  
He introduces himself as Dabi and goes “I started not your regular Support Company even though I do design Hero Support Gear and Costumes. My chosen target to help youngster with troublesome Quirks just like myself suffering from a bad drawback from my Quirk. See my body burns easily but my Quirk is a super powerful fire one, so I have to wear special clothes to protect me from the flames and a colleague of mine invented a moisturiser to help my skin against them as well. We shall be interviewing you and working out what you need to regulate your drawbacks or aid you in having a better life.”

Mirio T: “You are Mirio Togata? And your Quirk is called Permeation?”  
“That is right.”  
“Okay, this only effects your person?”  
“Yes, that is annoying & embarrassing because it means I lose my clothes when I do so.”  
“Mmm, I have an idea, can we collect your hair, and we shall see if we can create at least underwear for you to start with.”  
“You believe you can do that?”  
“Yes, we probably can do that and when you are about to enter Middle School, I suggest grow a pigtail and deliver it to us so we can make you your chosen Jnr High’s uniform and do so each year during winter to do the same so we can make a bigger one for you as you grow if we can’t manage to make it stretch with you. Also, if you are wanting to be a hero, we can make you your costume and maybe a secondary casual one that you can wear under your regular clothes in case of emergency so you can you a Superman.”  
“A Superman?”  
“Yeah, your version of it would be using your Quirk and leaving you regular clothes behind not going into a phonebooth and removing them to reveal your costume underneath like he did in the pre-Quirk comics of him.”  
“Oh, yeah, that would be awesome, I will start growing a pigtail now.”  
“Good, thanks that would be great.”

Toru H: “So, you are Toru Hagakure with an Invisibility Quirk? Nice, but I am going to ask a few questions about you and how it works. Firstly, can you see yourself?”  
“Yes, I can.”  
“Good, and it obviously only effects your physical body. Have you heard of mood rings?”  
“I think so?”  
“Mood rings are rings with a stone on them that changes colour depending on your strongest emotion. I think we can organise to create a nail polish and even a hair dye for the tips of it so people can tell your mood by looking at the colour.”  
“That sounds cool.”  
“We should also get you some coloured contact lenses and maybe hair dye for the rest of your hair or at least the roots so people can see when you are looking at them and your height. Plus, if you get your mum to teach you how to do the basics of makeup and you do a little blush & pale pink lipstick, they can also see you face.”  
“Wow, that would be great.”  
“Now, do you know how you are invisible?”  
“Not really.”  
“Okay, then we shall do a follow-up when you are in Middle School then with your parents’ permission to do some experiments to see if we can come to an understanding in how it works.”  
“Alright.”  
“If you are wanting to be a Pro-Hero, we can do what we are planning with a senpai of yours and make your costume with your hair, so it works with your Quirk.”  
“NICE!”

Denki K: Here Denki asks what electrical grounding is because his younger brother hates rubber soled shoes and keeps complaining about how they prevent that as they are insulators. His interviewer tells him it’s what a lightning rod does for a building and how rubber traps electric charge so yes, the shoes stop the charge they build up within them. Then asking more questions, says the excess electricity is adding to his ADHD that is common with Electricity-based Quirks. Denki seems to have a good idea how his Quirk works (see Generator by Ravennest) and support specialist is amazed, allowing them to know how to help out. The specialist says that they will organise to send him a battery/headphone that will take the excess sparks and play a special soundtrack that can help focus him and also a specific tank that if he and his brother feel the charge building up can do it and let loss to protect themselves and others that can be used to save them money on electricity as it can be attached to their grid to power their home, and have their beds turned into something similar that can absorb any electricity generated during the night hence allowing them to sleep well. The specialist also says maybe the name should change to Electrifying Generator to sound cool and similar to the old name.

Himiko T: “Himiko Toga, with a Quirk simply called Transform, better name is probably Hemocloning as you become someone else by consuming some of their blood.”  
“Yes, that sounds right.”  
Himiko was nervous and didn’t really want to answer questions about the drawbacks so Touya decided to look into her homelife as he knew that the Toga family was considered in the top tier of the middle class. The investigation showed that the side effects of Himiko’s Quirk is a taste & fascination for blood & they didn’t like that so where getting her to suppress that part of herself. So, Touya talks to Vlad King and the Pro removes the girl from her home & fosters her while someone organises to create an artificial blood substitute for her for meals only. They organise to introduce her to Amajiki’s brother, Tamaki & Ken whose Quirks were similar to hers, mostly Tamaki. This meant that she was introduced to Mirio and this helped encourage her to consider becoming an Underground Hero as Toya also pointed out how wonderful her Quirk would be for Underground Investigative Heroics.

Hitoshi S: Touya and his team instantly note that the teachers & the students at Hitoshi’s school were all whispering about the villain and ignoring one student, a boy with indigo hair and dark purple eyes. Touya started to approach him when one of the students stopped him and warned him what the kid’s Quirk was, to which Touya laughed and goes “Villain? My dad was the Number Two Hero with a Quirk called Hellfire, and he was more a villain than any 9-year-old boy with one of the most prefect Underground Hero’s Quirks. Quirks aren’t inherently good or bad as any quirk that a hero has can be destructive in the wrong hands, as can any quirk that a villain has can be used for good. Quirks are just tools that we can use however we want and so it’s what you do with them that make them so. [Mix from 'meeting the hatchling' by renthegenderfluid, 'Analytics' by Hi_my_name_is_Dora_the_Explorer & 'Graffiti Heart' by Elia41]  
With that Touya steps around the student and turns to say one final thing, “My squad and I are here to help youngster with the backlash of their Quirks to aid with their control, so they don’t hurt themselves or others plus encourage them to not hurt people on purpose. This kid probably has the best control over his Quirk in light of people’s opinions of it and so only needs to know how to apply it in the field if he is aiming to be a Pro or what other professions would Brainwashing be highly sought-after. But there might be things he doesn’t quite understand about how it is evolving in defence of him by your actions.”  
With that, Touya turned back to Hitoshi and lead him away to talk about if it was just at school he was being discriminated at or was his homelife not a safe place. Hitoshi said he was in a foster home and so Touya said he knows someone that might love the idea of raising one of the next top Underground Heroes. Touya organised Eraserhead to look into Hitoshi’s homelife and the Pro agreed to the idea of adopting Hitoshi and aided with Touya’s case in suing Hitoshi’s school for discrimination. They discuss the idea that Hitoshi is coming more sensitive with people’s moods to both know what to do to get them to reply to him and when to avoid people altogether. Then the fact insomnia is a side-effect of having a mental quirk like his so how to combat that in a young child, so they get enough sleep for someone their age.

Mina Ashido & Rikido Sato get a mental check-up with Mina getting special anti-acids to prevent her brain being affected by the acid while the Sato family were given a list of different types of sugar substitutes for Rikido after he did a test with them to see how each would affect his Quirk & mental state. Yuga Aoyama was told that they shall look to find a specialist that can help see actually what needs to be done to stop the tummy aches or at least make them not as crippling. Momo Yaoyorozu is encouraged to eat and told if she wants to go into the Hero Industry than maybe part of her costume can be made DNA infused cloth & think about becoming more "an analytical type of hero than any other type as she has the brains to be the kind of hero that comes up with a last-minute master plan to save the day, like Sir Nighteye."

The Homura’s Forge’s crew also talk to Eijiro Kirishima with a suggestion for a new name for his Quirk to make it not sound like it isn’t just another Hardening Quirk, Armament plus Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu to add Armour to his & gives him a list of high iron food to have. Someone also discusses with Ochaco Uraraka about how she has more control over her Quirk then she believes but the name still works as what she is changing the buoyancy off does looks like it is in a Zero-G environment, so can confuse people about what she is actually affecting and with practice maybe she can do even more with it. With Katsuki, they organised hearing aids for him that soften the sound of his explosions, so he doesn’t deafen himself with his Quirk and threatened to sue the school for the Quirk discrimination going on especially with those with weak or no Quirk at all when Touya learns about Izuku so Izuku gets invited to spend a week each summer at Homura’s Forge to learn about support gear which his mum happily signed the permission forms for.


	7. The Mist's Story Part 1

Meanwhile, one Mukuro Shimizu, a 10-year-old just witnessed his father die via dismemberment while his mother was bleeding out via a large hole in her side from the other person’s Quirk. The two masked villains didn’t notice him as the instant that the one that killed his father started to cause the door to break down, his mother pushed him into the cupboard/cloak wardrobe and said, “use your Quirk, don’t let anyone know you are there.” So, he did, seeing the purple mist of his previous life surround the two man as soon as he saw them. He didn’t know who they were and trust that they had no contacts in the police force so he packed everything that he could and fled the area. He decides to investigate what happened while becoming a vigilante as he learnt that he could link his illusions to a piece of jewellery that could change his appearance. He got earrings designed specially to look like his mist Vongola gear from his previous life and made the illusion that of his old appearance to allow him to live on his own while another that make him seem to be a High Schooler with his eyes the only other change due to his costume hiding the rest of his appearance, that was a dark purple jumpsuit with a hood as that is all he could make as a preteen. He soon draws the attention of Eraserhead who spends the next 5 years chasing him until he learns that Overhaul has taken over the Shie Hassaikai Yakuza & is experimenting on a young girl with a Quirk that could allow Overhaul’s dream become a reality.  
Fukurō Kiri tracks down Chizome Akaguro a.k.a. Stendhal, a trauma & diagnostician doctor with pest control on the side as a vigilante on occasion, due to his Quirk that allowed him to taste impurities in someone’s blood at the same time as paralysing them so that is what allows him to deliver his prey to the right people. Kiri believed that this ability would be crucial in his rescue of the young girl. “Fukurō Kiri, it is a pleasure to meet you. Something really big most have come on your radar to seek me out.” “Stendhal, I learnt that the people that caused me to start my path have plans to mess with everyone’s Quirks to raise money as funds in a huge project that is centred around a little girl.” “A kid?” “Yes, my intel says that when the girl’s Quirk came in, she goes her father to disappear and so her mother, who was related to the boss of the Shie Hassaikai, gave her to them and when a Captain learnt actually what the girl’s Quirk was, put the boss into a coma to be free to experiment on the girl to see if he can harness the power of the Quirk.” Mikuro goes and continues “I wish to rescue the girl and, you are going to be the first to know probably, since I am about to hit High School, allow myself to be caught so both of us can have a family.” “You’re about my kid’s age?” “Yeah, heard that is why you slowed down and got your medical licence. Your Quirk is great at finding out what is in someone’s blood and proves there is no such thing as a true villain’s Quirk due to its how you use it and only really Quirks that have a really bad drawback can be caused dangerous. You are seeing that your ideals would hurt a lot more people than just the Heroes you were thinking of taking down due to them not being like All Might, you started seeing the people behind the masks and seeing that we are putting a lot of pressure on one man, as we labelled him a Symbol, someone representing Peace, but he is still just one man.” “Yes, I am as I realised that I didn’t want Chikusa to grow up without a father that he could be proud of and how I would feel if I learnt that he was killed.” “Chikusa, wow that is your kid’s name. Once we are done rescuing the Yakuza prisoner, tell him I said these words: tell the hopeful ex-Kakipi that I, Fukurō Kiri, am well & hope this life is treating him better than our last.” “I don’t understand, you know Chikusa?” “Yes, a lifetime ago, and hope to meet him in person when we are all in High School. Now let’s focus on the present.” “Okay, let’s get this little girl.”  
The mission went how Mikuro planned with him just walking in, causing all he met to believe they were going about their routine while Chizome slipping in behind and paralysing the villains without them noticing. Kiri uses the part of his Quirk that scanned memories to lead them straight to where Eri was and instantly attacked Overhaul with Stendhal backing him up, and purposely targeted the nerves within his arms to prevent him being able to use his Quirk properly. Mikuro speaks softly to Eri and tells her that he is there is rescue her and become her big brother as he is planning to get himself adopted by a Pro-Hero who would be able to help her with her Quirk since he was orphaned by Overhaul himself. Eri accepted the offer and the unicorn charm bracelet that her new big brother handed her, telling her that it will disguise her to make her look like him. Chizome had already left to make sure everyone was paralysed again so there was no mistake leaving by someone bumping into them. The two vigilantes split once there were far enough away with Fukurō taking Eri back to his apartment when he told her that he shall be organising that their new father shall be discovering her when he purposely lets himself be caught nearby, giving her a passphrase to recognise them with & her respond to it.


	8. The Mist's Story Part 2

Eraserhead was annoyed and tired, he was chasing Fukurō Kiri once more and he really wanted to catch the slippery vigilante as something told him that they were younger than they appeared. When the vigilante first appeared, he looked to be the age of someone who just started High School and as the years went on, they didn’t really seem to have any growth spurts that those that age would have & even now still looks closer to 17 than 20 and unless he managed to have somehow have a mutation that slowed his aging on top of his Illusion-type Quirk, Fukurō learnt how to attach a permanent illusion to something to disguise himself. This meant that Kiri might have been worryingly young when he started. Aizawa also wanted to know if Fukurō had anything to do with the raid on Yakuza where the Captain/ sub-Leader was partly paralysed in the arms and something or someone disappeared from the compound at the same time. He asked Midnight to be on call because even if he could locate Kiri to cancel his Quirk, Midnight’s has wider spread and isn’t affected by them. He signalled her when he spotted the vigilante pausing on a rooftop nearby scanning the area. Her sleeping gas flowed over the roof and Kiri seemed to react by moving away but slower than normal, so he stumbles and drops down, asleep.  
The two Pros moved to check out the infamous Fukurō Kiri and when Shouta gently moved him to lay him down flat, he found he was right that the vigilante was younger than what he seemed to their eyes. He found a wallet and phone in a hidden pocket of the costume. “The ID is a fake for a much older man, but I believe the address is real. He must be using his permanent illusion trick to people with this identity.” He clicked the phone and found it unlocked. He looked through it and found a voice recording labelled 4Eh. “Hello, if you are listening to this Eraserhead, that means my raid on the Shie Hassaikai was successful and I got some revenge for my parents’ deaths at Overhaul’s & his second’s hands. But the main goal was to rescue the actual leader’s granddaughter, as in another life that was me & a couple of pack, so I didn’t & couldn’t sentence another to a live of human experimentation based on their power as Overhaul wants to use it to condemn the world due to his mysophobia & believe in the old theory that Quirks come from rats like the plague, in an attempt to rid the world of Quirks. You shall find her at my address and please use the passphrase ‘the panther that can pause the flow of the healing river is here for the water unicorn that controls it.’ Eri, who we should consider changing her name slightly to help hide her, should answer with ‘the owl’s filly is ready to learn to be a proper waterbender & not be swamped by the tide.’ By now, you probably noticed my ability to put an illusion upon something to disguise myself, and I gave Eri a charm bracelet with a unicorn charm on it with such an illusion that hides her horn & makes her hair look black, so she looks more like me & you, Eraserhead, especially with her red eyes, like yours when you activate your Quirk, so she looks like she is related to us biologically. I just realised it is possible that your current adopted son, could be related to me due to both of us having mental Quirks and similar tone of purple eyes, sorry I am rambling now with a theory I had since I heard about him & his situation ending with you adopting him. Mukuro Shimizu is my name, Illusion is my game. Fukurō Kiri is officially signing out for good.”  
“So, Shimizu here possibly allowed himself to get caught by your Quirk as he realised that once he made the raid on the Shie Hassaikai, he needs to disappear and also gain protection the one he was rescuing. She should be at the address on the fake ID and for her to know that it is I not someone else, Kiri organised the passphrases you heard.” “Wow, he also set it up that you are going to be technically the father of 3 and you’re not quite 30 yet.” “Yeah, but he’ll probably be my responsibility anyway if I get him into the Vigilante Reformation Program and U.A. hero’s course acts as his parole. And if Eri is having issues with her Quirk due to trauma & its own power, I would most likely be called upon to help and asked to foster her eventually.” “Yeah, that makes sense. You go and get the little princess and I will take this magician to the hospital for a full check-up, you meet me there for hers.” “Right,” and with that Midnight went one direction and Eraserhead went another to the address to meet the youngest addition to his claw pack, nuts it was taking the idea of his spirit animal being a panther seriously. The exchange of passphrase went smoothly and Eri unlocked the door, allowing Aizawa inside where she informed him that Kuro-nii had packed bag & suitcases for each of them, with her having just the one bag and suitcase with mostly new clothes while Niisan has a couple suitcases and a hiking backpack. So, Shouta calls another underground hero on duty to come for the suitcases and grabbed the hiking backpack. He directed Eri to koala hug him so he could carry her to see her Niisan.  
They register Eri under the name Eriko Nishikawa and that Mukuro is actually her cousin via their mothers, he found her when he heard rumours that the Shie Hassaikai had a semi-hostile takeover and the Captain was overly interested in her Quirk. Shouta manages to convince Mukuro to be become a Pro, an underground hero like him, recommending him as Aizawa-sensei knows the bias of the Entrance Exam and that this shall actually be his part of the fact he is in the Vigilante Reformation Program. Mukuro accepted partly due to him having a suspicion that Tsuna was the one mentioned as one of Endeavour’s sons on the News when Endeavour was arrested & hence will go to U.A, a year after him and knowing that this sounds like his parole & the best option if he wants to prevent anymore Eri's.


	9. The Valley blooms

Another ripple:

3 years after Endeavour’s sentencing, after All Might’s fight with Shigaraki Snr, which he takes a bit more care into after going over his techniques to cover his own blind spots, even though his stomach doesn’t get fully damaged (he has to have surgery similar to gastric sleeve surgery i.e. not as drastic, so still needs a special diet) and his lung gets hardly any damage but giving him asthma for a two years, he decides to actually slow down and properly get his teaching credentials so he can train the next generation of heroes, chasing after only major threats i.e. disasters and terrorist level villains and allow police & other heroes to go after those who do minor crimes (as he is BFG type hero, like with Present Mic in 'Paper Agency' by The Feels Whale (miscellea)). This means he hires more sidekicks from various Hero Academies and organises interns from U.A. to lighten his load by having them respond to other types of threats.  
So, 3 years after that, goes around to Middle Schools to scout out his successor, he meets 12-year-old Izuku and sees him defend other students with words, then spots him step in if he needs to, with Katsuki backing him up. He sees a Symbol of Peace/Hope but also in Katsuki a Symbol of Courage/Victory so offers Izuku 'One for All' on the July 1st after watching him for about 2 months, giving him it officially on Izuku’s 13th Birthday, allowing Katsuki to learn about it and giving Izuku over 2 years to learn how to control it with the second summer with Gran Torino & some time, one & off during the first summer, with Sir Nighteye (since Mirio is one year from starting U.A. when Izuku is first year Middle School, so not an intern of him yet). The pair tell him that yes, Symbol of Hope but Izuku decided on Resolve when he was young, 6 years old.

  1. 1fA reveals that Izuku may not have an 'official' Quirk but his brain processors work differently, staying cooler while he’s analysing & solving problems, he may still not be a natural genius like Katsuki but he is a Brainiac & 1fA has helped his brain can do more processing without overheating, allowing more information to be picked up. This just means that Izuku must learn to focus on tasks at hand, sometimes but helps him be extra aware of his surroundings, especially in battle situations.
  2. Both facts mean that the teachers in Middle School treat Izuku the same as any other student, so he doesn’t have to worry about doing the tests/exams outside of school again thanks to Touya’s interference at Elementary when he was 9-10, since Touya graduated that year in March.



Sir Nighteye also realised that the power that Midoriya is wielding is much larger than All Might and due to Izuku’s body type, maybe an outsider might be helpful in his training so located someone to help All Might & Gran Torino the next summer, one Shatterskull from Sapporo. Shatterskull is "an oversized man … with pure white hair. ……… His quirk is Skeletal Force, (is the ability) to store energy in (his) skeleton and use it to augment (his) own strength or release it into a force blast." His advice “to take it slow because you have even more power to hurt yourself with. …Don’t rush it, take small steps and keep your goal in mind." You have been given permission to work with it with us & at home under careful supervision of your sponsor, (Inko upon meeting All Might when he first noticed Izuku (i.e. getting her permission to scout him), and learning about his diet, befriended him, and invited him around to meals a lot and eventually to move in to help Izuku with 'One for All' as they couldn’t keep it a secret from her then they started dating). "practice as much as you can, whenever you can. Activate your quirk while you’re going about your day. While take notes, while you do dishes. Use your quirk while you’re running up the stairs or taking out the trash. Do it as much as you can stand and then some. Like you said, everyone has years of training on you, especially (if they want to get into) U.A. But that doesn’t mean you don’t have a chance. It’s bitter work but it will pay off. Eventually you’ll feel like you’re turning off your quirk instead of turning it on, and once you get there you won’t be behind for long.” ['Conventional Taste' by WowBoring, Ch 3]  
Izuku also had decided to create another alias Watchman that can be the more behind the scenes person, an analyst, to send intel and the like to other people and that only fellow Underground Heroes would know it was the same person as Dekiru. Once he got 'One for All', he told Sir Nighteye about that idea and together they decided that only certain people would know that Watchman, the Analyst Hero with his more Support Gear style fighting is also Dekiru the Symbol of Hope, All Might’s sidekick with Izuku being both with Izuku registering Watchman under the civilian alias of Kazuki Achikita, doing an All Might and being his own secretary once he went Pro.


	10. One Year before Canon

Timeskip: Year before Shouto, Tsuna & co. start U.A.

Ryohei is having the time of his life, he is dashing around and crashing robots while at the same time whenever he sees someone with a couple scraps, cuts and bruises he heals them with a pat on the back and a “good luck, keep up the good work.” He did all this not knowing he was being watched by someone that wasn’t a teacher, one Mukuro, who instantly recognised the student’s enthusiasm even if the teen wasn’t yelling out "Extreme" but “Brilliant”. He slips from his hiding place and goes to find Eraserhead who asks, “You spotted someone interesting and has potential?” “You know how I said in another life I was like Eri?” “Yeah.” “I spotted someone that could be an ally that I made and helped me grow pass that. Tell me about the student who keeps yelling out Brilliant.” “Ryohei Neji, Quirk Solar Power with dual capabilities. That of boosting his own stats, having mastery of his body to do so, while also able to activate another’s cells to speed up healing using energy that he has gathered from sunlight. If you look closely, his skin has a green tinge to it that looks yellowish to seem like an odd-coloured tan.” “Yeah, that sounds like him. You should get Recovery Girl to start his internship now at the school while he can choose other Pros for his work placement that can focus on his fighting skills.” “Okay, that makes sure. I will go to talk to Nedzu and her both now.”  
So the first day of the school year, Mukuro was sitting in a seat the second row from the back, straight in front of the Home Room Teacher’s desk, waiting to see his new classmates. Himiko Toga walks in, one of the other recommendation students for Class 1-A, i.e. Mukuro was and wasn’t one but they added an extra to Aizawa’s class on top of him. She spots him and comes over, “You were the student who watched the Recommendation Exam while also messing with the students, how are you here?” “Ex-child vigilante retired and now in the Vigilante Reformation Program with this home room teacher my sponsor/foster dad.” “Wow, that sounds so cool.” Then Himiko notice that Mukuro was looking over at the door and that the other students were not paying much attention to them with some of them having a purple aura around them. “You using your Quirk on them?” “Yeah, I waiting to see if another student notices and manages to avoid getting caught as well.” And as he said that a teen with hair the colour of pistachio ice-cream mainly walks in and stops to look around with his darker green eyes. Mukuro straightens up and gains a look of concentration on his face as the teen’s eyes suddenly glow more earthy tone (green clay- Heritage by Dulux Trade) and scanned the room only to meet Mukuro’s eyes. The teen moved with grace of a fighter and when he was standing one desk away, he goes “Oh, I am loving the fact that your eyes are one colour, they are awesome.” “And you look like a plant, Knucklehead.” “Yeah, Solar Power, you mystic owl.” “Yes,” Mukuro goes and stops using his Quirk on the rest of the class, “But how did that allow you to see through my illusions?” “It means I am extra sensitive to sunlight and how it interacts with objects. So, when I Activate my eyes, I can see how the rays are reflecting off bodies, so you looked like a mirage in the desert as my mind knew you were there, but you were trying to make it believe you weren’t. Plus, I had already looked around the room, so I had an idea where everyone was.” “Wow, you two know each other already?” Himiko goes. “Not in the life, but our last, we were a part of the same famiglia.”  
Eraserhead expels three students when he comes in, does his Quirk Apprehension Test where Ryohei does pretty well in the strength type tests, great in the sprint but the endurance is where he shines, Himiko is allowed Ryohei’s blood for some of the test he asks that he uses Mukuro’s for the endurance or her own as that will allow her to know her limit there, Mukuro messed with some students in each test and acted like Izuku from 'Locked in Digital' by RogueDruid in terms of using a cord for the strength test plus other ways, and his years as a vigilante preparing his body for this plus using his Quirk to get someone to do the ball throw for him. Eraserhead expels a couple more students for being lazy in how they did the Test. Ryohei’s Hero costume is similar to his Vongola fighting gear except with a lacy shirt made with his DNA to still allow him to absorb sunlight, the boxing gloves not as bulky and designed to cover his hands at a moment notice, the metal isn’t gold but something lighter but stronger dyed yellow. Mukuro’s has him wearing a peacoat with hood over the top of armoured shirt, the three-lens monocle Cambio Forma and the khakkhara with smaller hanging deco. But the end of the year, Eraserhead has expelled everyone but Mukuro, Ryohei and Himiko.


End file.
